As one of the occupant protection devices adapted to protect occupants at the time of collision, an airbag system is known. As a collision determination device for such an occupant protection device, a collision determination device is proposed to perform a collision determination by integrating data from pressure sensors and impact sensors which are provided in various parts of a vehicle (e.g., refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2013-159150).